


Rush

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kara/Lee, his scent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

It was a perfectly normal hug, until she took a deep breath with her nose in his shoulder. _Gods, I love the way you smell_.

His arms tightened around her as he squeaked out, “Kara?”

 _Oh, frak.  Did I say it out loud?_  She stayed in the hug, waiting for him to say something else, but he didn’t, just held on for a rare few moments of quiet.

She thought maybe she was safe, that she _hadn’t_ said it out loud, but a few days later, he was fresh off a morning workout, dripping sweat, and he pulled her into a sloppy hug for no apparent reason.  His hand in her hair shoved her face into his neck and her tongue snuck out of her mouth without her permission and tasted him. Once again, he didn’t seem to notice and let go of her with a comment about heading for the showers.

A few nights later, he came in late after CAP.  She hadn’t even known she was waiting up until she heard him and relaxed.  She turned to her side to sleep now that she knew he was safe, but instead of hearing him grab his stuff for a shower, she heard the creak of his mattress, the _shhh_ of his curtain pulling across, his groan as he laid down, probably resting for the first time today.

Maybe it was her imagination working overtime, but she swore she could smell him all the way across the room, through both their curtains, and she just couldn’t take any more.  She listened carefully, heard only the sounds of other pilots sleeping - mumbles, snores, long sighs - and quietly pushed her curtain aside.  She walked across to his bunk and crawled in.

Lee’s surprised “Kara?” was sleepy and she almost felt guilty for interrupting the slumber he’d already fallen toward.  Almost.

“You’re driving me crazy, Lee, and I think you’re doing it on purpose.”

She couldn’t see his smile, but she heard the change in his tone, and the next words out of his mouth were in that frakkable-CAG voice, the one she would bet had gotten him laid, a lot, before the end of the worlds.  “You were already crazy, Kara.  It’s part of your charm.”

“Well, this part of the crazy is all your fault,” she grumped.  “I can’t think about anything else.”

“What exactly are you thinking about?”  He sounded genuinely curious.

So she sprawled out on top of him and bent her head toward his neck.  She took a deep breath, whispering “This,” as she opened her mouth on his jaw, inhaling the intoxicating scent of sweat and flight suit and _Lee_ that had taken over her waking - and sleeping - mind for the last several days.  He groaned under her tongue - she felt it vibrate through her - and the sound encouraged her to throw off the pretense of ‘we’re not attracted to each other’ under which they normally operated.

She breathed him in, tasting with abandon, existing in her own little world where Lee Adama was hers to explore.  She didn’t notice his hand creeping down to her ass, or the erection that pressed between her thighs.  When he shuddered beneath her lips and tongue, she smiled to herself.

He rolled them to their sides, and sucked lightly on her neck, eliciting a sharp, “Oh,” followed by a quietly breathed, “Lee,” when he palmed her breast through her tank.

“Gods, you feel good, Kara.”

She moaned her agreement.  Her hand slid away from his waist, down her stomach to her panties. The other went around his neck, pulling him toward her.  She nuzzled his neck and his jaw, fingers working furiously below.

Lee skimmed down her side to pull her leg over his hip.  “You want some help with that?”

“Lee,” she whimpered, tangling her fingers in his hair.  She yanked his mouth to hers and latched on, letting him absorb her cries as she climaxed.  She pulled back, panting, and raised her hand to push her sweat-dampened hair off her face.

He intercepted her hand and brought her fingers to his face, holding her eyes as he sucked each finger clean.

 _Lords.  He keeps doing that and I’m going to come again._ “So, I guess I should uh -” she shrugged her shoulder, “get back to my own rack now, huh?”

Lee laughed quietly.  “What’s the rush?”  He tightened his arm until she was snug against him.  “You could sleep here tonight.”


End file.
